The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Heuchera plant botanically known as Heuchera×hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Maroon Blush’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Elbum, Ill. during May 2009. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Heuchera cultivars with improved vigor and vivid foliage coloration.
The new Heuchera cultivar is the result of open-pollination. The female (seed) parent of the new cultivar is the proprietary Heuchera×hybrida breeding selection designated 227m-4, not patented, characterized by its white-colored flowers, light rosy-tan colored foliage, and moderately vigorous, mounded growth habit. The male (pollen) parent of the new cultivar is unknown. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated open-pollination during April 2010 in a controlled environment in Elburn, Ill.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by in vitro propagation since April 2010 in West Chicago, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.